far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Gero Weimann
Gero Weimann is the former serf of a Kriegsherr turned Church of Humanity, Repentant Reverend Crux Sorg Otmar. After the Church of Humanity, Repentant's betrayal of The Empire by joining the Sector Trade Organization, and his master's continued support, Gero found an opportunity to escape and took it. Traits and Appearance If one were to try and pick out a Vagrant Captain in a line-up, Gero would be one of the last chosen. With the remnants of a baby face and relaxed, carefree features, he seems much more of a dilettante noble than the battle-hardened soldier he is, especially with his pink cockatoo, Melon, sitting on his hand or shoulder. Gero's quite pale, a result of his childhood and recent months spent on Teuthem. While he tends to wear loose clothing to hide it, he's quite fit, a result of spending so long under his former master during Otmar's time as a Kriegsherr. Both his pink hair and orange eyes are natural... at least, according to Gero, although sometimes his eyes appear to be a dark, malicious red. Gero is quite good at leading missions, something he attribute to his time under Otmar, emulating him from when they were in the forces. He's strict, a perfectionist, and he forces his standards onto his mission partners. Pretty much any mission with him can be described as stressful at best, although, performing to Gero's standards always seems more rewarding than just completing a mission. However, outside of missions, Gero is quite different. He's relaxed, calm, and inquisitive. While he still has the aura of command, he's much more malleable, asking for and listening to the advice of his comrades and underlings. There're rarely ever signs of the Lord of Vermilion outside of missions, in his place sitting a much less ruthless, much more easygoing man with a calm smile and easy attitude. Biography Gero is from the planet Teuthem in the Amedere Orbere system (#0303). He was born in the year 3173 to Karl and Yvonne Weimann, serfs to a local Crux family. Shortly after his birth, Gero started to be groomed to be the personal serf of the, at the time, youngest member of the Sorg family, Otmar, who was a few years older than him. Gero was dutiful in his studies and care-taking of Otmar until, shortly after Gero's 17th birthday, they were assigned to a Crucian Law Enforcement ship. The years spent there were a blur of training and mission, having been assigned under his Lord when Otmar had become a Kriegsherr. However, sometime after Gero's 24th birthday, Kriegsherr Crux Sorg Otmar came to a realization. The noble's conversion to the Church of Humanity, Repentant was subtle, taking place over his years of service. Perhaps that's why it took Gero by surprise when Otmar retired from service in favor of becoming a Reverend of some cult or another that Gero didn't really care to remember. Years past with Gero following his master, perhaps more than a bit annoyed at being yanked to-and-fro. However, entering his third year of time with his Lord acting as a Repentant Reverend, he began to notice a pattern. Lord Otmar preached of unity near as much as he denounced The Empire and praised ACRE. Perhaps it was the return of the more battle-hungry Otmar, or perhaps it was rumors within the Church of joining ACRE and others on a crusade against The Empire, or perhaps it was something else entirely. However, Gero knew he had to leave, and soon. Luckily, he would be provided the chance. An event at Teuthem, his home planet, and that of where the Sorg family used to have roots, drew his master's attention. During the mech-fights, Gero slipped out, disappearing into the streets of Shaelthum. His master, while perhaps angry at his disappearance, failed to find Gero before leaving, meaning the serf was free, and able to remain loyal to the Empire. However the newly free man knew that he needed to be able to ensure his freedom and livelihood. So, he came up with an idea, perhaps not a great idea, but a viable one nonetheless. Gero hunted throughout Teuthem and it's daily arrivals of ships traveling to-and-from Imperial Prime, eventually gathering enough people to consider following through with his idea. With the assistance of his second recruit, Eluned Viteri, a shuttle was found and repaired to working condition, ready to host the Sector's newest band of Vagrants. Melty Blood The HVS Melty Blood is quite literally a standard shuttle. There are no weapons, no defenses, nothing but a Spike Drive 2 to differentiate it from its brethren. Procured by Gero and repaired by Eluned, the HVS Melty Blood is suitable only for transport from system to system. The Crew